stellarweebfandomcom-20200215-history
Polkanian Empire
The Polkanian Empire ''"The age of infighting is over my bretheren. For to long have we spilled the blood of our own kin, for to long have we suffered at the hands of greedy and pitifull Lords who seek nothing but to increase their power! Rejoice Polkings of the Universe, for a new Polkmaster has arrisen, and the stars are his for the taking!" ~ 1st Grandmaster of the Knights of Polk Turbaan Rockcrusher, proclaiming the end of the Interregnum'' Blessed with many artifacts of the Earth Civilisation on Polkania, The Polkanian Empire already begann FTL travel in the year 1748 AR. They colonized most of the area that makes up the modern Polkanian Empire in the frame of a few decades. Higher Nobleman of Polkanian society, mostly blood related to the Polkanian High King, the Polkmaster, where put in place of the colonies to serve as planetary Lords. However in 1814 Polkmaster Polkur Pogun died without a clear succesor, leading to the '''Second''' '''Interregnum'''. For centuries the Polklords waged interplanetray war against each other, battling for the Polkmarin Throne. The Interregnum only ended in 2201, when a Polking of unseen psyonic power, Attolk Starchild, conquered all 5 Polkanian Planets and declared himself to be the first Polkmaster of the Starborn dynasty, unifying the Polkings for the first time in 400 years. Their new age of exploration didn´t last long however, as new empires have already claimed most of the nearby star systems. Seeing that their faiths seemed to be connected and fearing that his people might suffer another war if they remained alone, Attolk entered into an alliance with the [[Axis Order]] and the [[Long Boi Alliance]], forming the [[Enlightened Covenant]]. Entering the new century with a new Polkmaster to rule them, the Polkings begann to grow more and more hostile towards the Axis Order. While many of the soldiers grew quite fond of their allies in [[Axis Order Crussade into Bench Press Empire|the Crussade]], most citizens of the Empire where affected by the propaganda of the new Polkmaster, Poolgor Starchild. Religious differences and a power struggle for the leadership of the Covenant let tensions grow and ultimatly errupt in allout warfare after the '''Girohito Incident'''. Tervan Girohito was an Axis Order representrative who refused to bow before Poolgor during the Poster Festival, where all Polkings traditionaly bow down before the Polkmaster amd worship him as a living god. The war waged for 6 years and became known as the Polkanian Baptism of fire, as it resulted in Poolgors death by the hand of the Rebel Lurkhaan Truthbringer who founded the new Polkmaster Dynasty and denaunced the claim of the Polkmaster being a God, accepting the superiority of the Axis Goddess Aqua. The PE spend the rest of the century serving as the Backbone of the Covenant. After the [[The Andromeda Panic|Andromeda Crisis]] the Polkanian Empire proved itself to be the backbone of the Covenant as the collapse of the other empires meant that the weight of the entire covenant now lies on the shoulder of Polkmaster Shoolk Truthbringer, who saw this a challenge imposed on him by the [[Aqua|Goddess Aqua]] to prove his devotion and the faith of his people. Eager to prove himself and save the covenant his fiery spirit soon affected his subjects. The Polkings begann working extra hard to aid their allies in military and economic affairs. The Charge of the Polks during the [[Prikitiki-ti|Prikitiki-Ti]] attack on heavens throne serves as the best example of their sacrifices during this time. After the return of Aqua the Polknaian Empire joyfully accepted her as the new unquestioned authority in the Covenant. During the Escalation War the Polkings once again fought bravely by the side of their allies, enabling the Axis Order to withstand the Leftern Block onslought until TOM´s sudden expansion forced an armistice. During the TOM cointainment conflict the Polkanian Empire and the rest of the Covenant fought alongside the other races on the forefront of the war. After TOMßs expansion was eventually contained however, there was no time to rest. The Axis Order declared once again war upon the Lftern Block and the Eris Order, aided by their newest and most devastating weapon: the planetary destroying colossus. Allthough the Block statred a fierce counterattack, the Covenant ultimatly conquered both the Axel and Eris Order, with the Axel Order rebranding itself as the Empire of Man. For the rest of the century, the Polkanian Empire would once again serve as a reserve force for the Covenant providing soldiers and ressources in their campaigns against the rebels, in the Core War or their conflicts with the Teachers Entente History First signs of sapiens such as the usage of tools or cave paintings on Polkania can be found dating as far back as 90.000 B.R. . However written records of Polk society emerged for the first time in 10.000 B.R. These records tell of a fierce war fought with seemingly magical weapons, artfiacts left by the First Axis Order when they made Polkania one of their hideouts during their war with the earth government. Age of the first Polkmaster (~9.400 B.R.) After Polkus Primus Maximus conquered all of Polkania and was worhipped as a living god due to his psyonic powers the Polkings entered a rather peacefull age. During this time the noble Polkings who were born with psyonic powers and all were blood relatives to Polkus begann to seperate themselves from the common polking, essentially creating not only a new ruling class, but also a ruling race biologically different from the rest of the Polkings whom they beliefed were born into an existance of subservience. Zervoolk´s Uprising (~ 4.000 B.R.) Zervoolk was a common Polking, born to a poor family of farmers. However he had powerfull psyonic abilities despite not being related to the Polkmaster royal bloodline in any way. After this became known the royal family tried to make him one of their own, but Zervoolk refused. He sought to end the suffering of his people and begann an uprising. It was doomed fromn the beginning. The Polkmaster inherits the power of all his predecesors upon becoming the new rule, as such every Polkmaster is more powerfull than the last. Having 5.000 years of Polkamster power united within him the ruling Polkmaster crushed the rebellion. But in his last breath Zervoolk cursed the Primus Maximus bloodline. Records speak of him vanishing into the cloud after the curse, others speak of him turning into a vengefull spirit. Fact is that Polkus Primus Maximus XXIV was not able to create an heir for his throne. All of his children died, no matter with how many woman he made them. And so he who crushed the uprsising became the last true Polkmasterm with his death the coolected power five millenia vanished. No other Polkmaster Dynasty would ever come close to achieving such a long reign. First Interregnum (~4.000 B.R - 1.000 A.R.) The first interregnum, also known as the greater interegnum, was a 5.000 year long age of war and conflict. Different factions of Polkanian Nobles, Peasant rebels and bandit groups where warring for supremacy on Polakania. Several Polkamsters Dynasties where established, most only lasting for 3 generations maximum and never ruling over the whole planet. This age of bloodshed was only ended after the great warlord Pogunaba Pogun mamaged to retrieve an ancient artifact of the earth civiliation, allowing him con defeat all of his foes and establish a secure dynasty for the first time after the death of Polkus Primus Maximus XXIV. Enlightened Millenia (1.000 A.R. - 1748 A.R.) The enlightened millenia is the name the Polkings have given the reign of the Pogon Dynasty, for its rule marked the only peacefull and progressive age after the fall of the original Polkmaster Dynasty. The Pogun Dynasty made great use of the abundance of Earth Civilisation artifacts on their homeworld to achieve great scientific breakthroughs. Many traditions and ideas even today are able to be traced back to this era. It ended with Polkamster Polur Pogun commanding the first FTL jump in polkanian history in 1748 A.R. , turning the Polkings into a spacefaring race. Biology The Polkanians have a magnitude of phenotypes and lesser physical distinctions throughout their race. These mark the differnt Polking families, as Polkings who are related to each other have atleast one similar physical sign. Despite helping to recognize relatives and stangers, thoose sogns dont have any real function. some families might be physical stronger than others while some might have harder skin, but these differnces don´t really amount to much. A racial divide exists however, between the common Polkings and the Polkanian noble man. Polkania nobles are born with psyonic powers and are thus always put into positions of power and leadership. No common Polking could ever hope to become an admiral, as he lacks the psyonic abilities that make noble men superior at most tasks. The power of the noble men varies greatly, as distant relatives can sometimes only lift some rocks with their minds, while those close to the Polkmaster are among the galaxies most powerfull beings. Becasue of this the purity of ones heritage is extremely important to polknian nobles, as mating with a commoner might result in a child with weak psyonic powers. Polkings at large are extremely resilliant and great workers that can outmatch most other races with working in the mines, generators or farms of their overlords. They are mediocre scientists and craftsmen, but the naturall resource rich Polkanian planets combined with their work ethic and physiology lets the Polknaian Empire produce ressources like only few others can. Gender and procreation Polkings have a very family based structure, which can also be observed in their mating rituals. Polkings choose one partner with whom they spend their entire life, which can be up to 170 years. Polkanian females lay one egg in cycles of 6-8 years, which is watched over by the whole family until it hatches, which can take between 11 and 16 months. Polkings mature relativly slowly, reaching adulthood with 35, allthough they often beginn working long before that. A Polking couple often has between 17- 25 children, allthough the rate of children that manage to reach adulthood can vary wieldly depending on the social situation of the family. Plking noble men usually have one noble wife with whom they concieve their legitimate child and, depending on their power, a hareem of common woman whose children ore often somewhat psyonic and thus usually recruited into the army at an early age to serve as elite soldiers on the frontlines. The lesser noble men usually don´t have more than 3 common woman, while the Polkmaster has between 800-2400 in his palace at all times. Culture Government Military Worlds Notable Polkings